Comfort
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: Lily has just lost her parents. James manages to show her that he won't also leave her.


**Comfort**

**Hey all. I found this on my computer. I wrote it ages ago and re-discovered yesterday or the day before. Anyway... i decided i would post it on here and see if you like it or not. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

* * *

Lily was sitting outside on the castle grounds reading a book. Last night a fresh snow had covered the grounds. When she heard a scream she looked up and saw James Potter and his friends having a snowball fight. Seeing as it was almost lunch time Lily closed her book and started to walk back towards the school. She suddenly felt an arm wrap around her shoulders.

"Why hello Evans" said Sirius with a sickly sweet voice. Lily rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Black?"

"How about joining us for a game of snowball fights?"

"I'd rather go out with a slytherin than play with you"

"That's not a very nice thing to say" started Sirius when someone interrupted him.

"Leave her alone Padfoot" said James Potter. "She's only telling you that because she can't actually play and would rather make fun of you than admit it"

"AHHHH! Potter you're so infuriating!" screamed Lily. James grinned at her. Lily turned on her heel and started to walk back towards the school. When she turned around and saw that James and Sirius had turned around and were walking away, Lily started to make herself a snowball. When she thought it was big enough, she aimed and through it straight at Potter's head.

"I cant believe Evan's just left like that without calling you any sort of name!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Yea well…OWWWW!" James said when the snow ball hit the back of his head. He turned around and saw Lily laughing.

"Who says I cant play now" she called.

"Oh that's it" said James as he started running towards Lily with Sirius and Remus not far behind. Lily saw them running towards her and started to run back towards the castle. But she was not fast enough because in a matter of seconds, the Marauders had caught her and grabbing her arms.

"Let me go POTTER!!" she screamed.

"Nah…hey Padfoot, do you feel like playing football?" asked James.

"Yea! Toss me the ball" he said. Lily saw what was happening and stared James right in the eye.

"Don't you dare Potter" she said.

"Aww…why not?" he asked.

"Because I'll hurt you if you do"

"Really? How exactly are you going to hurt me?"

"I don't think you want to question me again. Tell me, how bad am I at throwing snowballs?"

"Alright, alright you win" James said setting Lily down. Lily dusted herself off.

"Thank you James" Lily said before realizing it. "Umm….i…I mean….bye!" she said before running into the castle. James just stared at her.

"Oi Prongs lets get back to the game" shouted Remus. James turned around grinning.

"What are you grinning about?" asked Sirius.

"She called me James instead of Potter" he said before throwing a snowball.

Lily ran into the castle and stopped against the wall. "_I just called Potter James. I never call him James"_ Lily shook this thought out of her head and walked towards the great hall.

Lily was busy telling her friend Amy about calling Potter James when they saw the Marauders walking in with rosy cheeks. They sat down a few chairs away from Lily and Amy. Lily was about to saw something when they all heard an owl come in with mail.

"A little late for mail isn't it?" asked Amy as they wondered where the owl would stop. Both girls were shocked when the owl landed in front of Lily. Lily grabbed the letter and the owl flew away. Lily noticed the handwriting as her sisters.

"Why would Tuney be sending me a letter?" she asked. By now all fhe Marauders were interested in the letter but didn't move any closer. Lily opened the letter.

_**Lily,**_

_**I know this is going to seem unusual getting mail in the middle of the day like this but it couldn't wait. Umm….you know how dad is never around? Well a few weeks ago we found letters in his pockets from some Lady. At first we thought they were to do with work but after a while they became more romantic and intimate. Mum decided to go visit dad at work one day. She found him kissing his secretary. Dad didn't care that mum had found out. He came home that night really drunk and yelled at us. I'm really sorry but mum and dad had filed for a d**__**ivorce one week ago.**_

"WHAT!?" yelled Lily. Everyone in the great hall turned to look at her. Amy jumped over the table to see what had made Lily angry. The Marauders leaned in closer to hear what was going on.

_**The **__**arrangements that were made were for mum to have complete custody over us and that dad was not allowed to visit at all. I'm really sorry Lils…I don't know how to tell you this but last night on the way to the court house, mum and dad were involved in a serious car accident. **_

By now tears were streaming down Lily's face

_**The paramedics tried to save them but it was too late. I'm so sorry Lily. **__**I know how much you loved them. I've made arrangements to go and live with Vernon for a while before I can get back on my feet again. It's up to you where you stay. Please keep in touch. **_

_**Love Petunia**_

Lily just stared at the letter while a tear slide down her face. Amy's hand was over her mouth. James, Sirius and Remus could do nothing but stare. Lily stood up and with shaky hands ripped up the letter. The whole of the great hall was watching her now. Lily couldn't take it anymore and broke down crying. She turned around and started to run out of the great hall. Amy stood up too and started to walk after Lily.

"Amy, what's wrong with Evans?" Sirius asked. Amy stopped in front of them and sighed.

"Lily just found out that her dad has been cheating on them, her mum had filed for a divorce and last night both her parents were killed in a car accident"

"Is she alright?" asked James in a concerned voice.

"How am I supposed to know?" snapped Amy. James stood up from his seat and started walking out of the great hall.

"Where's he going?" Amy asked.

"Probably going to find Lily" said Remus. Amy started to leave but Sirius grabbed her wrist.

"Let him go after her"

Lily ran out of the hall and up the corridor before collapsing on the ground crying. James walked out of the great hall and saw Lily on the floor. He ran up to her and knelt down in front of her.

'Evans? Lily, are you alright?" asked James. Lily still crying could only shake her head.

"Look if its any help-" By now Lily had stood up.

"I DON'T NEED YOU HELP POTTER!" she screamed. James was shocked by her outburst but remained calm.

"Lily, you don't need to do this on you own" said James. By now both of their friends were standing in the doorway.

"YES I DO! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF EVERYHING YOU HAD WAS TAKEN AWAY FROM YOU IN ONE NIGHT? HOW DO I KNOW THAT IF YOU HELP ME YOU WON'T LEAVE ME ALSO?" screamed Lily with more tears. Amy wanted to run to Lily but Remus held her wrist.

"Let me go" she whispered.

"No. Let him help her" was all Remus said.

"HOW DO I KNOW THAT WHILE YOU'RE HELPING ME, YOU WON'T RUN OFF TO SOME OTHER GIRL? HOW DO I KNOW YOU WON'T LEAVE ME?"

James walked over to Lily and pulled her into a hug. Lily held him tight and cried new tears.

"I promise I will never leave you" he whispered in her ear. They stayed like this for a few minutes before a voice broke through the crowd.

"Aww…what's the matter Mudblood? Are mummy and daddy dead?"

James broke free from his hug and walked over to Snape.

"Take that back!"

"And if I don't?" without any hesitation James punched Snape in the face. He walked back over to Lily. He placed his hands on her face.

"I promise I will never hurt you Lily. You mean the world to me."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes. I love you Lily" After he said he, moved forward and gently kissed Lily. A gasp was heard and many people were surprised that Lily hadn't pulled away and slapped him. When they releases Lily looked James in the eye.

"I love you too" she whisperedbefore hugging him tightly. James smiled and kissed her forehead. Sirius, Remus and Amy shouted and clapped that they're best friends had finally gotten together.

* * *

**Okay.. so i know that this wasn't the best. Petunia was really out of character but i wanted her to be at least a little more nice in this. Keep in mind that i did write this a long time ago... and yea. tell me what you think please. **

**Xx**

**P.s. I've almost finished Bank Heist... only a couple more chapters to go and then i will get started on the sequel and the many other stories i want to write.  
**


End file.
